The Prostate Cancer Tissue Procurement Core of this Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) provides a coordinated, centralized, dedicated program for procurement and processing of biospecimens obtained from prostate cancer patients. Human biospecimens are one of the most valuable and unique resources available for translational research at the Mayo Clinic, Rochester, and the GOAL of the Tissue Procurement Core is to procure prostate tissues from every prostate cancer patient undergoing radical prostatectomy at the Mayo Clinic. The Tissue Procurement Core will coordinate acquisition of both normal and neoplastic prostate tissues for translational research, and a portion of normal and prostate cancer tissue from each patient will be obtained fresh and stored frozen to provide investigators with DNA and RNA, and the remainder of the tissue will be available in paraffin blocks stored at the Mayo Clinic Tissue Registry. The Tissue Procurement Core will also serve as a resource of expertise, collaborative effort, and service for pathology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, laser capture microdissection, reverse-transcriptase polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR), tissue microarrays, and digital image analysis (DIA). The Core will interface and be electronically integrated with the Prostate Cancer Patient Registry and the Biostatistics Core to provide investigators with clinically annotated biospecimens. The collection, banking, and use of biospecimens will be performed with appropriate patient consent and institutional approval. The Tissue Procurement Core will interact and collaborate with other Prostate SPOREs to promote resource sharing, and integrate scientific projects of mutual interest.